


Daisy

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves me... he loves me not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say, but enjoy.

Jihoon sits on the edge of a building. He’s pretty high up from the streets below, but that doesn’t faze him, not really. He was walking to the Seventeen practice room when he spotted a daisy lying around, so he decided to pick it up. It’s such a small fragile thing, such a lovely flower, and why someone would choose to leave it lying around is beyond him. It’s such a sad thing to do really.  He walks up the stairs to the roof of the building and shuts the door behind him. It’s too early for anyone to be in the building; they’re probably all sleeping or whatnot. It’ll probably be long before his team friends he’s gone; having thirteen members would make it pretty hard for someone to spot his disappearance. It’s quiet up here, but he knows the same cannot be said for the bustling streets down below. It’s such a lovely view from up here. Jihoon likes the quiet, he likes being alone from time to time, and it helps to think about things, private matters. As Jihoon sits on the roof of the building, he goes back to staring at the beautiful piece of nature he has in his grasp. A daisy is a symbol of love and as luck would have it (something he feels like he’s said an awful lot before) it reminds him of the person he loves. It reminds him of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol in all his handsomeness and talent will be the end of him, Jihoon knows it. He’d like to say that Seungcheol feels the same, but from the likes of it, he’s not so sure. Unrequited love they call it. It’s such a painful feeling, so grueling to feel, but well he feels it and god does it hurt. It’s not a physical feeling, but it just well might be. The world works in funny ways, you either love someone who loves you too, or you end up loving someone who was never really yours, scary, right? But it’s true. How can he love when love’s been taken from him? That’s a question he still has yet answer. He looks at the white petals as he laughs to himself. He’s seen this is too many movies and it is so cliché, but here he finds himself bringing his fingers to a single petal.

 _He loves me_ he says mentally as he plucks a single petal from the daisy. He thinks to himself, does Seungcheol love him the way he loves him?

 _He loves me not,_ or is Jihoon another Dongsaeng that Seungcheol has to take care of? Those are the questions that enter his brain as he plucks the petals.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

Jihoon stops looking at the petals remaining on the flower as he sees the other petals swirl in the air. He doesn’t want to see what he’ll end up with. He’d like to think that he’s embraced himself for the inevitable truth, but is anyone really ready for anything?

 _He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me,_ and he repeats those phrases as if it’s a mantra. He decides to finally look down at the daisy when he realizes that there’s only one petal left, and there’s one last phrase before the daisy is just another torn up flower. As he thought, he’s not ready for it, but the time has come.

_He loves me not_


	2. Floating in the air

It became a routine for Jihoon to go up to that roof. He hasn’t seen anymore daisies lying around, so he stops by the small flower shop on his way to the practice room. He’s up before anyone else, so no one really sees him as he leaves. They might catch on soon, but that day isn’t today. It’s been a few days since he started coming up on the roof, but it feels like it’s the first time because the view of the sky always entrances him. He’s got his daisy in his hand and he sits near on the edge of the building as always. At first, looking down scared him, but now it’s not so intimidating.

He sits on the edge and focuses his attention on the flower he’s now so familiar with. Jihoon finds it funny how every time he plucks the petals of the daisy, he always ends up with _He loves me not_. Even though he knows the outcome, he still continues with it.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

And just like that he spends his mornings. He feels bad for the flower since it’s done nothing wrong to him, and yet he plucks it’s petals out with such force, as if it’s the flowers fault that Seungcheol might not love him.

Love is such a powerful feeling. Love can make you strive for all you’ve wanted in life, but it can also ruin you. Jihoon thinks it’s ruined him, well is ruining him. He can’t look at Seungcheol without feeling these strong emotions, he can’t talk to him without feeling his heart race, and he most definitely can’t touch him without wanting to hold onto him forever. Yes, love is such a painful emotion.

He watches as the petals slowly fly out of his palm and into the air. His eyes are trained on the floating petals as they drift from his line of sight. He likes to watch them fly away, but he doesn’t like why they’re flying away in the first place. He’s finished with the last petal and as always it leaves him with _He loves me not._

He’d sigh, if he wasn’t startled by the sound of the door creaking open. It must be the wind since the it’s blowing really hard. He’s forgotten about bringing a sweater, which results in him shivering, but he enjoys the view of the sky so much that he doesn’t care.

“So this is where you’ve been, huh?” says a voice and now Jihoon knows that it wasn’t the wind. It was Seungcheol.

“You’ve been coming here for quite some days,” says Seungcheol as Jihoon turns around to look at him. As he’s mentioned before, he can’t look at him without feeling a swell in his heart.

“How’d you know I was here?” he asks as he shivers.

Seungcheol comes closer to him as he drapes an extra sweater Jihoon didn’t see he was holding. He must have been so cold that he decided to bring two sweaters. Seungcheol sees Jihoon stare at the sweaters he speaks up.

“I saw you leave the room without a sweater, so I brought this one for you,” he says as he sits next to Jihoon on the edge of the building.

“This is pretty scary,” says Seungcheol as he looks down.

“You get used to it,” replies Jihoon as he too looks down. Jihoon notices that he’s still holding the daisy in his hand and he quickly discards it while Seungcheol isn’t looking.

“It’s quiet here,” he says to Jihoon and Jihoon nods as he looks out to the sky. They stay silent for a few minutes as the look at their surroundings. Practice would start in a few minutes, but they still had some time to admire the scenery.

“I’ve noticed that’ve you’ve been gone since day one. You think I don’t notice when you leave Jihoon, but I do,” says Seungcheol indifferently as his eyes never leave the streets below.  Jihoon gulps nervously. He doesn’t really know what to say at this moment. He’s at a loss for words.  

“I um I just want to think some things over.”

“Some things?” asks Seungcheol as he takes his eyes off of the pedestrian life below and looks at Jihoon’s soft features.

“Yeah, some things,” replies Jihoon. Seungcheol knows Jihoon isn’t going to give anything up.

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon and then at the floor. He notices a few petals that are around his feet. He smiles as he reaches for one of them. Jihoon watches his movements as his heart skips a beat. He’s been caught, but that doesn’t mean that Seungcheol knows what he’s been doing with the petals.

“Do you know what a daisy represents?” Seungcheol asks Jihoon.

Jihoon nods as he avoids eye contact with Seungcheol. “They represent love,” he replies.

“Do you know what many people do when they pluck out the petals?” asks Seungcheol again as his eyes never leave Jihoon’s face.

Jihoon is still avoiding eye contact as he speaks, “They question if they are loved.”

“Jihoon, look at me,” says Seungcheol as he uses his hand to gently place it by Jihoon’s hand.

Seungcheol face comes closer as Jihoon looks at him with wide eyes. Jihoon thinks that Seungcheol is going to kiss him, but as Seungcheol’s lips are within a centimeters of Jihoon’s, he turns his head to the side and whispers something into Jihoon’s ear.

“Practice is cancelled today,” he says as he starts to get up.

“Oh and there’s something in your pocket, come home when you’re ready and we’ll talk,” he says as he gives Jihoon’s hands a gently squeeze. He turns around and walks back down the building. Jihoon watches as Seungcheol’s figure is seen between the pedestrians. When he’s out of view, Jihoon searches for something in the pockets of Seungcheol’s sweater. In one of the pockets, he finds a small envelope. He takes it and hesitates to take out the small note that is inside.

Once he finds his courage, he takes the note out and a petal slides out of it. Jihoon takes the petal in his hand as he reads what’s on the note.

_He loves you_ it reads, and Jihoon stares at the note in shock. It appears that Seungcheol knew all along. Jihoon lips turn up into a small smile as he looks at the small petal and he lets it go. He watches the petal fly away as he slowly gets up and walks back to the dorm where Seungcheol will be waiting for him.   

 


End file.
